Johannes Hoorn
Johannes Hoorn was een predikant in het Nederlandse Grootegast van de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt tot hij in 1985 als gereformeerd predikant door zijn kerkeraad werd geschorst en afgezet. Geschil met de synode van de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt De eerste aanleiding voor het geschil tussen ds. Hoorn en in eerste instantie enkele leden van zijn gemeente, was een brief, die door ds. Hoorn geschreven was, en namens de kerkenraad aan de gemeente gestuurd, waarin gerefereerd werd aan de roeping zich bij de kerk te voegen. De kerkenraad heeft later afstand van deze brief genomen. Nadat uit de gemeente uitleg was gevraagd heeft ds. Hoorn drie brochures geschreven, te weten: *Een enige kerk, de troost van de ware gelovigen *De troost der kerk beleden *Het ambt aller gelovigen volgens het Woord van God Over deze brochures had de kerkenraad zijn vragen. Hierop heeft ds. Hoorn op 21 februari 1984 een brief aan de kerkenraad gestuurd, met een nadere motivatie. Hierna is ds. Hoorn de kerkelijke weg gegaan tot de Generale Synode (in Heemse), waarna op 13 september 1984 een afvaardiging van deze synode een gesprek met ds. Hoorn heeft gehad. Na dit gesprek heeft ds. Hoorn nog een nadere verklaring op papier gezet en deze op 3 oktober aan de Generale Synode gegeven. Inhoudelijk wijkt volgens deze synode op de volgende punten ds. Hoorn af van wat in haar kerk geleerd wordt (zie de Acta van deze synode artikel 131): Opvatting van ds. Hoorn: *In artikel 27 van de Nederlandse Geloofsbelijdenis wordt de kerk omschreven als een heilige vergadering van de ware gelovigen. Hier wordt de concrete kerk bedoeld. *Artikel 28 van de Nederlandse Geloofsbelijdenis moet zo worden uitgelegd, dat er buiten de christelijke kerk geen zaligheid is en de gelovigen zich bij haar moeten voegen en zich niet afzijdig behoren te houden. Oordeel synode: *Dit artikel is geschreven als oproep. Het is geschreven in de tijd van de reformatie, en is gericht aan hen die zich in de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk bevinden, om zich ook bij een gereformeerde kerk te voegen. Het is met name gericht tegen de Pseudo-Nicodemieten, die om het lijfsbehoud rooms bleven. *Ds. Hoorn versmalt in zijn uitleg van artikel 27 het werk van Christus op een onverantwoorde wijze. Hij spreekt slechts over de bijeenkomst op een concreet aanwijsbaar adres. Maar de kerk is de Kerk van Christus, en deze is veel breder dan wij kunnen opmerken of ons voorstellen. Uiteindelijk is ds. Hoorn op 22 november 1985 door zijn kerkeraad geschorst en afgezet. Daarna is hij met een klein deel van zijn gemeente een nieuwe kerk begonnen in Grootegast. Enkele uitspraken van ds. Hoorn uit zijn boek Een enige kerk, de troost van de ware gelovigen, wat auteursrechtelijk niet beschermd is: Ook de kerk behoort tot de inhoud van het zuivere evangelie. Zij werd daarom in de 16e eeuw door de ware gelovigen beleden, daarmee vasthoudend aan het aloude evangelie en teruggrijpend op het geloofsartikel inzake de kerk in de apostolische geloofsbelijdenis en de belijdenis van Nicea. De kerk, zij vormt mee de inhoud van het algemeen, ongetwijfeld, christelijk geloof. Wie dat geloof belijdt, belijdt ‘natuurlijk’ ook de kerk, want het evangelie van onze Heere Jezus Christus is het evangelie van de kerk, zo goed als het evangelie is van de enige God, van de vergeving der zonden en van al de artikelen van het christelijk geloof. Het geloof aan de kerk is ook niet een deel van het christelijk geloof, want het geloof is niet samengesteld uit delen. Het is één en ondeelbaar; het is eenvoudig, want onze God en zijn evangelie zijn eenvoudig. Over de relatie tussen tijd en kerk zegt Hoorn het volgende; ‘Letten we er vervolgens op dat noch het begin noch het vervolg van art. 27 (NGB) de kerk belijdt als een wordende grootheid. Gezegd wordt, niet dat de kerk er komt, maar dat zij er is. (en altijd geweest is en zal zijn -van het begin der wereld tot het einde). De belijdenis leert ons geen wordende kerk te geloven, maar een reeds bestaande kerk. Eenmaal tot aanzijn geroepen door het scheppende Woord van God is zij er altijd. God houdt haar in stand door de kracht van datzelfde Woord. Immers, deze heilige Kerk wordt van God bewaard of staande gehouden tegen het woeden der gehele wereld. Zo belijden wij in art.27 NGB en dat overeenkomstig Gods Woord dat zegt; God is in haar midden, zij zal niet wankelen, God zal haar helpen bij het aanbreken van de morgen. Ps. 46:6; zie ook Ps. 102:14 en Jer. 31:35,36. (J. Hoorn, 1984, Een enige kerk de troost van de ware gelovigen; p. 3, 4) En wat betreft het onderscheiden van kerken? Daar schrijft ds. Hoorn in het verlengde van ds. I de Wolff op pagina 11; ‘Haar bestaan nl. in een land of ook in heel de wereld en daarnaast, in onderscheiding daarvan haar bestaan in dat kleine dorpje of ook op die en die plaats. Eerstgenoemd bestaan hangt echter in de lucht wanneer dat wordt onderscheiden van laatst genoemd bestaan in plaats van het daarin te doen opgaan. De kerk bestaat niet op tweeërlei wijze; zij is in haar bestaan niet samengesteld maar eenvoudig, want onze God is eenvoudig. Hij houdt geen kerk achter zijn geopenbaarde kerk verborgen; Hij onthult ons haar eenvoudig. Er bestaat heel eenvoudig geen kerk achter, naast of boven de kerk plaatselijk maar in haar heb ik ten volle te doen met de kerk van God. Want de kerk is algemeen en niets meer of minder dan dat en daarom laat zij zich heel gewoon plaatselijk vinden. De kerk van God, die wij belijden in art. 27 is de kerk plaatselijk. Wie haar zo niet ziet, ziet over de kerk heen, want anders dan zo bestaat zij niet. Vandaar dat ook in de liturgische formulieren kan gesproken worden van de ‘christelijke kerk alhier’. Daarbij lette men erop, dat die formulieren niet de formulering gebruiken: de gereformeerde kerk alhier of ook de vrijgemaakte kerk alhier, als zou de kerk pas in de 16e eeuw of in 1944 zijn ontstaan. Nee, zij is christelijke kerk, de kerk van Christus, de Zoon van God. Zij is zo oud als de wereld oud is. Er loopt één doorgaande lijn vanaf het paradijs naar de christelijke kerk alhier’. (Hoorn, 1984; 11) Ds. Hoorn ziet de kerk als vergadering van de ware Christgelovigen. Hij schrijft erover in vergelijking met een leger waarbij een ieder op het appèl moet zijn zo vaak koning Christus verzamelen blaast, degene die zonder legitieme reden er niet is geeft blijk van het volk niet te willen zijn. Daarbij stelt Christus de regel: ‘mijn rechtvaardige zal uit geloof leven; maar als hij zich onttrekt dan heeft mijn ziel in hem geen welbehagen. Hebr.10:38; vgl. ook Hab.2:4’. (Hoorn, 1984; 19) De bijzin in art. 28 ‘en dat buiten haar geen zaligheid is’ wordt door ds. Hoorn onderstreept als hij stelt; ‘in de samenkomst van de gelovigen alle zaligheid en buiten haar geen enkele zaligheid. Terwille van die zaligheid is het leven van de gelovigen op één ding gericht: te verblijven in het huis des Heeren om Hem daar te zien, van wie zij al hun zaligheid verwachten’. En even verder; ‘Zij geloven dat zij in haar zaligheid delen, niet als ze maar lid van haar zijn, maar als ze levende leden van haar zijn’. (Hoorn, 1984; 31) Wat nu, als iemand buiten de kerk is? Ds. Hoorn schrijft hierover, dat iemand niet zalig is, zolang hij/zij zich ook werkelijk onttrekt en verwijst daarbij naar Hebr 10:25, het wil niet zeggen dat diegene niet zalig wordt. Dit alles, aangezien God de zaligheid niet uitdeelt buiten de kerk, maar in de kerk, dat is in de vergadering, de samenkomst van de gelovigen. In die samenkomst vindt plaats de bediening van de verzoening, dat is de bediening van de sleutelen van het koninkrijk der hemelen.(Hoorn, 1984; 48) Wat benadrukt ds. Hoorn wat betreft het voegen bij de kerk zoals art.28 in navolging van de bijbel daarover leert ? Ds. Hoorn wijst op o.a. de psalmen 5 en 116 en 1Tim.3:15 waar gewezen wordt; ‘niet op waar het huis des Heeren is, maar hoe de lidmaten van Gods kerk zich zich in het huis van God behoren te gedragen’. Verder zegt Hoorn dat als aan de hemelpoort al iets over onze kerklidmaatschap wordt gevraagd, dan niet wat betreft welke kerk, als zouden er meerdere kerken zijn wat in strijd is met het geloven en belijden van een enige kerk. De vraag is wel of wij in dit leven er naar jagen om een levend lid te zijn van de kerk door ons bij deze heilige vergadering te voegen, de hals buigende onder het juk van Jezus Christus. Wie meent dat hij ‘er wel komt’ als hij kerkelijk maar goed is aangesloten, vergist zich. Ook wijst ds. Hoorn erop dat in art. 28 niet wordt gesproken over de ware kerk, omdat het artikel de lidmaten van het lichaam aanspreekt de broederen te dienen en zich bij de algemene kerk van artikel 27 te voegen en zich er niet van af te scheiden etc… Pas in artikel 29 wordt er gewezen op het onderscheid tussen de ware en valse kerk. Art. 29 vat art. 28 samen in de zinsnede …en het komt niemand toe zich daarvan te scheiden. Ds. Hoorn vervolgt dan. De enigheid der kerk komt er niet bij de gratie van de zichzelf voegende mens. Die enigheid is er, dankzij het recht van de zichzelf eenmaal opgeofferd hebbende Hogepriester van art.26. (Hoorn, 1984, 59-61) In stelling 24 van ds. Hoorn op pagina 71 waarschuwt ds. Hoorn voor het volgens hem onterecht toepassen van art.28 op anderen. ‘Die soevereine genade stelt verantwoordelijk allen, aan wie die genade is bewezen. De christelijke kerk doet er daarom goed aan de vermaningen van het evangelie, ook zoals die geformuleerd zijn in artikel 28, niet op anderen toe te passen maar op zichzelf. Zij doet er eveneens goed aan erop toe te zien, niet of anderen wel aan haar belijdenis houden, maar of zij dat zelf doet, in leer en leven. Dat voorkomt hoogmoed, bevordert de ware ootmoed, is tot eer van haar God en tot zegen van anderen. Externe link * Gewoon gereformeerd in Grootegast, Reformatorisch Dagblad, 10 juli 2008 Hoorn, Johannes